This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Automobiles and other vehicles include fuel systems having a fuel tank, a fuel inlet, and fuel door assembly. The fuel door assembly can be mounted to the body of the vehicle and used to provide access to the fuel tank through the fuel inlet. The fuel door assembly can also prevent water and other contaminants from reaching or otherwise contaminating the fuel in the fuel tank or other portions of the fuel system. In this regard, fuel door assemblies often include a fuel door and a sealing mechanism to prevent contaminants from reaching the fuel inlet and/or the fuel tank when the fuel door is in a closed position.
While known fuel door assemblies have generally proven to be acceptable for their intended purposes, a continuous need for improvement in the relevant art remains.